Addition polymerizable silicone resins are widely used in many fields such as electronics, health care and automotive applications. The polymerizable resins are cured as a two-part system using a hydrosilation reaction. A platinum catalyst is used in one part, the catalyst side, and a hydrogen terminated polydimethylsiloxane (HPDMS) in the other part, the base side, while both sides contain vinyl terminated polydimethylsiloxanes (PVDMS) resins. When these materials are cured at room temperature, they are referred to as room temperature vulcanized (RTV). The most common RTV materials are typically offered as a 10:1 ratio base/catalyst, such as RTV630 (GE Silicones), while some other RTV materials are offered at a 1:1 ratio, such as RTV6428 (GE Silicones). Various working times are required depending on the application from 2 minutes to several hours. The working time is controlled with a retarder or inhibitor mixed with the catalyst component, such as an amine or acetylenic compound.
Another class of addition polymerizable silicone resins are the liquid silicone rubber (LSR) materials prepared through the liquid injection molding (LIM) process. The LSR materials are cured at a temperature of 120° C.-180° C. in a mold injected to after mixing. The mixture includes a retarder mixed with the catalyst component, such as an amine or acetylenic compound, that allows the hydrosilation reaction to occur at the mold temperature only.
Both the RTV and LSR types of formulations suffer from the shortcomings of the hydrosilation mechanism. These shortcomings include: (1) deactivation of the platinum catalyst by sulfur or other nucleophilic impurities; (2) high shrinkage, approximately 1%, due to the high reduction of free volume upon polymerization; (3) high cost of platinum metal needed for catalysis; (4) high cost of HPDMS and PVDMS resins; (5) requirement of two different resins to be employed, namely vinyl and hydrogen terminated; (6) undesirable hydrogen evolution from the decomposition of the hydrosiloxane cross-linkers that typically are present in these systems; and (7) vinyl functionalized PDMS resins have a low hydrocarbon content in the main chain after polymerization due to the presence of only an ethyl spacer, which leads to a relatively high dielectric constant, which is an undesirable property for some electronic applications.
Another type of polymerization system has been recently developed, wherein curing is achieved by a ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) mechanism. Metathesis is generally understood to mean the metal catalyzed redistribution of carbon-carbon double bonds. The polymerizable composition comprises a resin system that includes functionalities or groups that are curable by ROMP together with a metathesis catalyst, such as a ruthenium carbene complex. Because the ROMP system is relatively new, there still exists a need to develop polymerizable compositions that cure efficiently by this metathesis reaction. This need includes more efficient resins and catalysts.
In addition to ROMP, other metathesis reaction systems utilize metathesis catalysts, for example ring closing metathesis, acyclic diene metathesis polymerization, ring opening metathesis and cross metathesis. There is further a need for increasing the efficiency of curing in these other metathesis reaction systems. Impression material used in dentistry is one application in which the metathesis reaction system may be used to replace addition-curable silicones. Dental impression materials comprising a polymerizable resin curable by ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP), a dental filler system, and a ruthenium carbene complex catalyst, whereby the catalyst initiates the ring-opening metathesis polymerization of the composition, are described in commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/010,777 filed Dec. 6, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,146, and entitled DENTAL IMPRESSION MATERIAL UTILIZING RUTHENIUM METATHESIS CATALYST and commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,029 issued Sep. 24, 2002 and entitled DENTAL IMPRESSION MATERIAL UTILIZING RUTHENIUM CATALYST, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety as if completely set forth herein below. The polymerizable resins described therein comprise one or more oligomers or polymers that can be tethered and/or end-capped with functional groups such as cycloalkenyl groups that can undergo a metathesis reaction initiated by a ruthenium carbene complex. The resin is combined with a dental filler system that provides the uncured and cured compositions with properties that make them suitable for use in a dental impression application. However, the metathesis reaction system has applicability far beyond the dental field.
Thus, there is a need for efficient metathesis reaction systems that may be used to replace addition-curable silicones and platinum catalysts in a wide variety of applications to thereby avoid the shortcomings of the hydrosilation mechanism discussed above.